Caster wheels have found use in a nearly unlimited number of applications, from office shopping carts, to wheelchairs, to robots, among a host of other scenarios. Caster wheels are typically mounted to an object to enable rolling or otherwise linear movement of the object in a generally horizontal direction. Some caster wheels may even be powered or driven. For example, a power assembly (such as an electric motor) may control rotation of a caster wheel's axle, which may in turn control rotation of the wheel thereabout. Some powered or driven caster wheels may also include brake assemblies designed to retard rotation of the wheel axle and thus slow or stop rotation of the wheel. Traditionally, at least a portion of this power assembly (e.g., the motor), as well as the brake, are disposed within the circumference of the wheel, near the wheel hub, and adjacent to the axle.
The placement of a power assembly or brake within the circumference of a caster wheel, however, can lead to various disadvantages. For example, when an electrical component of the power assembly (e.g., motor) is disposed within the circumference of the wheel, the motor may be exposed to whatever conditions the wheel moves through. This is particularly problematic for driven caster wheels that are intended for off-roading vehicles or vehicles intended to drive through water.
In addition, when all or some of the power assembly is located within the circumference of the wheel, the electrical wires that provide electricity to the power assembly may limit the maneuverability of the wheel since the wheel may be unable to rotate 360 degrees without entangling the wires. This is especially disadvantageous for driven caster assemblies intended to move highly maneuverable robots.
Positioning all or some of the power assembly within the circumference of the wheel may also lead to an increased risk of damage to the power assembly. For instance, when the driven caster wheel is part of a robot or other object that is susceptible to falling or being dropped, the power assembly may be damaged by such forceful impacts. Similar issues arise when positioning brake assemblies within the circumference of a caster wheel.
As such, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for improved caster wheels and caster wheel assemblies.